


Christmas In Australia

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: When Dan travels back to Australia for Christmas, he gets an unexpected present...





	

Sunshine seeped into the room from the parted curtains, a gap between the material revealing the world outside. It spread warmth across Dan’s body, illuminating his face as he was pulled from his deep slumber. With a groan, he extended his arms and was met with the satisfying click of his bones and movement in his tired muscles. Slowly, he peeled his eyes open, wincing at the bright light as he cursed himself for not closing the curtains the night before. He turned his head to peer at his phone, blinking through the sleepy haze before he realised it was Christmas Day! He threw his legs out of bed and stood up, heading to the window as he looked outside, a smile on his face. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining bright and not a cloud in the sky. It was a typical Australian Christmas, plans for a barbeque and drinks sitting with sand beneath their toes. As much as Dan enjoyed Christmas spent in his home country, he couldn’t help but feel jealous of the christmas jumpers, the falling snow and home cooked meals Seb had talked so frequently of.

As his mind wandered to images of the blonde back in Germany, a sadness washed over Dan. They had decided to spend Christmas with their families this year, separating themselves with the vast distance between Germany and Australia. They tried to skype, to call, to text but it became very difficult with the time differences and Dan couldn’t help but feel lonely at the lack of contact with his boyfriend. He wanted to ring Sebastian, to hear his voice and wish him a happy Christmas, but he knew it was pointless, it would be the middle of the night. He just missed Seb. He missed waking up next to the sleepy blonde, the bed at his family home suddenly seeming far too big. He missed falling asleep next to Seb, whispered words of love spoken into the silence of the room before the two of them drifted into a deep sleep. He missed being able to hug and kiss his boyfriend whenever he wanted, he missed being able to hold him in his arms. The first thing he was going to do when he got home was wrap his arms around Sebastian and simply hold him, smelling the sweet scent of his apple shampoo mixed in with the coffee he drank so often. It was going to be perfect.

Dan was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the front door closing followed by a crash. He froze. It was still early in the morning, no-one else in his family was awake. But someone was downstairs. Who was it? His mind filled with images of the worst case scenarios, of burglars or murderers. He cautiously made his way to his bedroom door, taking a silver trophy into his hands from where it was proudly displayed on his wall. It wasn’t much but it was something he could defend himself with against the intruder downstairs. He slowly walked along the landing and down the stairs, trying to tread lightly so that he wouldn’t alert anyone to his presence. 

As he turned into the lounge, Dan dropped the trophy in surprise, the metal echoing around the room as it fell on the wooden floor. Sebastian was sitting on the sofa, a slightly too big Red Bull hoodie wrapped around his body, the hood drawn over his face. Even so, Dan could see the strands of messy hair falling into his face. Beneath his eyes were purplish shadows, evidence of very little the previous evening. His skin looked pale and he looked exhausted. But despite that, when Dan had walked into the room, the corners of his mouth had turned upright into a grin. 

“Surprise!” He called weakly, wobbling slightly as he rose from where he was sitting.

Dan stepped forwards, attacking Sebastian with his arms, wrapping one tightly around his shoulder and the other around his waist as he pulled him into a hug. He pressed his head to Sebastian’s, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead, “I thought you were with your family?” He asked, slightly confused. As much as he was thrilled with having Sebastian before him, it had never been the plan. He almost had to pinch himself to check that he was conscious and wasn’t dreaming.

Seb nodded, “I am with my family.” 

Dan smiled at the words spoken, “I’m glad to see you Seb, this is the best Christmas present I could have asked for.”

“It’s not the only one you’re getting…” Sebastian whispered as he stepped out of Dan’s embrace, rummaging around in the suitcase he’d deposited by the sofa. From it, he pulled out a little black box and handed it to Dan, “I was stupid thinking I could spend Christmas away from the one I love so I want to make sure it never happens again.”

Dan had to physically close his mouth from where it was hanging open in shock. The last thing he’d expected today was to see Sebastian in person, he certainly hadn’t anticipated this. He opened the box, peering inside. There was a little silver ring, a small row of shiny gems sitting in the middle. He turned to Seb, “Aren’t you going to say it?” He teased.

“Will you marry me?” 

Dan nodded, lunging forwards again. He took Seb into his arms again, dipping his head so that he could capture Seb’s lips in a kiss. He had never felt so happy. He lifted one hand, gently cupping Seb’s cheek as his thumb smoothed over the soft skin. This really was the best Christmas. And as Seb slipped the ring over his finger, it really was the best present...


End file.
